(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
(ii) Related Art
It is known that, in image forming apparatuses that form a color image by forming images of multiple colors with respective toners and superimposing the images of respective colors with each other, a color misregistration of an image transferred onto a recording sheet is caused by relative misregistrations between the images of respective colors.